Here We Go Again
by VocaloidReader
Summary: Lucy woke up in an odd situtation.. a very odd and hopeless one. Will the gang be able to save her? (Abuse, Rape, Swearing)
1. Oh God

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL (Sadly)

Me: Natsu-Kun~

Natsu: *annoyed* What

Me: Would you mind?

Natsu: Ly-Chan doesn't own fairy tail and these ideas are hers O_O

NORMAL P.O.V

Lucy opened her eyes slowly. Her entire body was in pain. "N-natsu, G-gray? Leo?" He voice bounced off the cave walls. Lucy growled unable to touch the ground or move her hands.

"Lucy, you are finally awake." Jellal swayed his hips as he walked towards her.

Lucy's eyes widened. "What did you do to my friends _this _time."

Jellal's smile sent chills up her spine. "Nothing.. Yet." He replied, grabbing her keys and whip, then dropped them.

"Let me go!" Lucy demanded, crossing her legs.

"Not until I have my fun." Jellal tapped his wrist once and Lucy fell to the ground, chains still on her wrists. Jellal handed Lucy an opened water bottle and she chugged it down. "Its surprizing. I captured you easily."

Lucy stood up, picking up her keys. "Gate of the Lion!" She called out. 'On, On' bounced off the walls. "Ope-"

Jellal slapped her, then sent her keys flying away. "Nice try. I will have my fun." He whispered darkly. The blonde tried to flee from her blue-haired captive. _Tried_.

He grabbed her hair, sending a cry from the girl. "I thought you were-"

"Dead?" Jellal replied in his calm tone. "You thought wrong." He smiled. "Now, Im going to have my fun." Jellal grabbed Lucy's tank top. and ripped it off, along with the orange bra she wore underneath. She tried to cover herself with her hands, but he kept a tight grip on her wrists.

"NO!"

Natsu growled, sitting with Erza, who was eating cake. Gray, who was, unsurprizingly, naked. Juvia, who sat there with Happy and a visting Sho.

"Daughter's missing?" Sho slammed his hands on the table, shaking it.

"She's NOT your daughter." Muttered Gray, still naked.

"Gray... clothes."

"DAMMIT!"

Natsu crossed his arms. "You guys.."

"Oh~ Poor Lucy!" Juvia sighed. "I bet she's scared, alone with him."

Sho put his hands in his lap, taking deep breaths. "Lucy? Didn't Natsu and Erza finish Jellal off?"

Erza shrugged, "I don't remember what happened." She shook her head.

"Guys.."

"Aye! Sho, what do you loveee Lucy?"

Sho's face reddened. "N-NO!"

Natsu was getting annoyed. "GUYS!"

Juvia held on to (STILL naked) Gray's arm. "Gray? If I was caught like Lucy, would you save me?"

"Juvia, seriously." Erza slammed her face onto the table.

"Aye! Just admit you like-"

"FUCK A DUCK!" Natsu screamed.

5 sets of eyes landed on Natsu. "Lucy. Is. Missing. With. Jellal. Can we PLEASE Find her?" Everyone nodded slowly. "THANK YOU." Natsu sighed. "Erza, do you know where-"

"No clue." Erza closed her eyes and Sho hugged her.

"Its been hard, Sister. We can make it."

"Aye, maybe he changed!" Happy held up his hand.

Gray jumped up. "Under the Tower of Heaven!"

Erza smiled. "Put clothes on - Dammit - and how will we get there quickly?"

Juvia snapped her fingers. "I could travel us-"

"I'm having Happy carry me!" Natsu interrupted.

Juvia scowled at him. "Natsu. Please. Besides, without Lucy its no fun competing.

"Lucy would win.."

"What Gray~?" Juvia sung, pretending not to hear him.

"Jellal! Stop!" Lucy held onto scraps of her skirt, trying to cover herself.

"Why? Are you scared?" His hands grabbed onto her wrists and pinned her on the ground.

"Let go!" She screamed, and then began kicking. "Let go, Let go, let go!" He held Lucy down tighter. Tears began to stream down her face. She kicked Jellal with a loud "LET GO" and scurried over to her keys. Jellal quickly recovered, and managed a knife against Lucy's neck.

_I'm going to die._ Lucy closed her eyes. _Leo.. Loke, HELP!_

The key began to shine, and her eyes opened. "NO!" Screamed Jellal as he stomped on the key. He lifted up Lucy, leaving her exposed. He threw the knife and unzipped his pants.

A tear went down Lucy's face.

Yay =D So, what did you think? I have no idea what's next, so leave an idea. I'll check everyday, that or in a week, I'll post a random ass chapter. Schools up, so yeah.

-Ly-Chan 3


	2. Saved by a Hero

**Oh my fucking god, Im so sorry! I promised Friday, but yeah. This is my thanksgiving present to all of you guys! This is the most reviews I've had and it made me cry a little. I'm not a big-town writer, but here we go. **

**OH, and no, I did not pair Sho and Lucy together. He just grew an attachment to Lucy after Heavens tower. And keep in mind: I was actually just finished with it by the time I typed this up. So I didn't know (SPOILER) That Jellal came back or someshit.**

* * *

A tear went down Lucy's face as she heard a loud zip.

**ELSEWHERE..**

Natsu kept his head out of Juvia's water bubble, trying not to throw up. Inside sat Erza, who was shaking, Wendy, Gray, who was naked, and Juvia. Not to mention Happy.

"So," Wendy patted Natsu's back, feeling sorry for him. "Does someone mind filling me in?"

Erza smiles kindly, sending shivers down Gray's back. "Sorry for calling you so late Wendy." The blue-haired child smiled back. "I'm also sorry we had to leave your kitten behind. Well, earlier, Jellal came.."

As Erza told the story, Wendy was crying. "W-why *sniff* Would J-jellal *hic* kidnap Lu-u-cy?"

Juvia shook her head. "We do not know, dear child. What we do know is that Jellal is back, and angry."

Gray sighed, leaning against the bubble. "So, now what?"

Erza's voice had a warning tone. "Clothes!"

"DAMMIT!"

"Well, what we want to do," Juvia focused on the sniffling child. "We want to save Lucy before it gets.. too far.."

"Too far?" Wendy asked. Everyone sweat dropped.

**With Jellal and Lucy..**

Jellal's pants went around his ankless as Lucy sobbed silently. The boy could see Lucy staring at her keys.

"J-j-jell-a-al" Lucy's voice was shaking as her sobs grew louder. "W-wh-y?" The blue-haired boy didn't answer. "Jellal!"

The boy, in responsed, turned her around. Lucy saw how tight the boxers were on him. "I'm going to have _fun._" Her eyes widened at that.

"Leo.." She whispered as Jellal used one hand to grasp the end of his boxers.

"The lion is no use without you using his key. Wish all you want, he isn't coming." His voice was sour. Lucy saw the boy's boxers shrink even more. "Now, Lucy. This is fun." He pulled them down, releasing his large member. His boxers fell at his ankles and he stepped out of them along with his pants. His feet touched the cold dungeon floor. "I don't think you know, but I was here. Almost 10 years ago." He dragged Lucy over to the wall, and sat her down on her knees, making sure she wasn't able to struggle. He shoved his penis in front of Lucy's face, pulling out the knife. "Suck."

Lucy hesitated, which caused Jellal to cut her arm slightly. As Lucy opened her mouth, Jellal shoved deep inside of her mouth, hitting the back. Another tear ran down Lucy's face. She closed her eyes. "Open." Jellal ordered, causing her to open her eyes. The boy dropped the knife, and clenched Lucy's blonde hair. A moan escaped his mouth as she moved her tongue around. Jellal let his head roll back and closed his eyes, moaning once again.

Jellal's moans grew longer and louder as Lucy continued, still crying. He felt a feeling in his stomache, so he pulled out and released on her face and breasts. "On the wall, bend over." Lucy nodded, still sniffling. She stood up, and leaned over, putting her hands on the wall. She shivered. Jellal stood behind her, cock pressing against her back. His hand grasped her backend then her breasts. Warmth flooded her body.

She clenched her teeth. "Stop."

Laughter filled the cave. "As if!" He licked her back, dragging it to her neck. He used his free hand to gather her hair up and then he pulled it up, biting her neck, leaving marks. He licked up to her ear and nibbled on it. He continued to grasp her nipples and caress them. "Isn't this FUN?" Lucy couldn't help but moan loudly.

"Ohoho? You're enjoying this now?" Lucy replied in a moan. "How about I tease you some more?" He whispered huskly in her ear before moving back. Lucy felt relief, then moaned again. A hand was touching her in a spot only she has touched before. Jellal's fingers rubbed against her, making her legs weak. "You stay up." Lucy used all of her strength to stay up. A finger of his rubbed against her clit, and then she dropped.

"Tsk, Tsk. You didn't stay up. It's time for a punishment." Jellal turned Lucy to her back, and pressed her against the wall. He slid a finger inside of her, then pressed another one to her clit. Her walls tightened around his finger. "Oh?" He smiled, then put a second finger one. Then added a third, and pumped them. An extreemly loud moan came from her as she sulked against the wall and closed her eyes.

"P-ple-" She was cut off by a moan.

"Please? Do you want more?" She nodded. Jellal took his fingers out from inside of her. A moment passed before Jellal placed his mouth onto her women-spot. He sucked, then shoved his tongue in her.

Lucy threw her head back, continuing to moan, and not to mention drool. _'Please, Leo, PLEASE. It hurts.. yet feels..feels.. good..'_

Jellal pulled away. "Do you want something else?" Lucy couldn't move. "I'll fill you up." He stuck his finger in her anus. Then another, and scisscored them.

"S-to-oo-pp!" She caught her breath. "That hurts!"

"Oh? Does it now." He pulled them out, then lifted her up. He positioned himself then brought her down, entering her back-side.

Tears spranged her eyes as she was in pain. "Leo!" She cried, and as he thrusted, she continued muttering Leo, but her pain was beginning to turn into ectasy.

"Leo, Leo." Jellal mocked. "Leo is all you can say!" He growled. "Bitch." He shoved in harder as he continued. He closed his eyes as he tried to control his moans.

Lucy kept her eyes open, and she was watching the key. "Leo. Leo." The key shined brightly, and Lucy checked Jellal's face. His moans were becoming audible. A bright outline outlined Leo. He then stood there.

"Luc-" He cut off, and covered his mouth. **NOTE: JELLAL IS TOO BUSY MOANING TO NOTICE LEO C:**

Lucy cried a little and smiled. "Help.. please."

Jellal opened his eyes. "Help?" He then smiled. "I'll help you alright." He caught Lucy's eyes looking somewhere. He turned around, and dropped Lucy from him. But he was too late.

A knife, his knife, was plunged in his back. The end of it was visable from his stomache. Jellal dropped to his knees, then coughed blood from his mouth. Leo picked up Jellal's boxers and threw them at Lucy. She gladly put them on then stood up, covering her breasts. She removed them to hug Leo tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." She kept saying.

Leo blushed, keeping his eyes on the still gaping Jellal, trying not to see her breasts. He patted her head and walked over to Jellal.

Leo growled, clearly showing he was a Lion. "You do not touch my master. Nevermind my friend."

Jellal smiled. "At least." He coughed up more blood, placing his hands to his stomache. "I'm the only one that knows whats going to happen to eve-" He was cut off and fell to the ground. He kept coughing before looking up to Leo. He smiled then his eyes went dull.

Leo shook his head and blasted a hole through the wall, somehow. He picked Lucy up, then grabbed her keys. Lucy buried her face in Leo's chest, sniffing. "I-"

"Sh. Don't speak."

"Daisuki Dabo (1)"

Leo smiled and carried her down to the shore.

**Two Hours Later**

"Wow." Wendy gasped. "Thats awesome! Leo!"

"Haha, Kiddo."

"Gray. Clothes." Natsu continued barfing.

Lucy avoided looking at everyone, just wore Natsu's scarf around her breasts. Leo came and sat next to her. "Time to recover." He kissed the top of her head, and she rested her head onto his shoulder and watched the sun set.

* * *

**The end(?) Okay, if you want more, its most likely gonna be about her trying to recover. c:**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**1 - Daisuki Dabo (Most likey spelt wrong) Means 'I love you' in the Japanese Language.**

**-**Lovies!

Ly-Chan 3


End file.
